Rain and lightnings
by Maple and Vodka
Summary: Ivan, a demon, was patrolling on his territory due to some recent events. But he's quite surprised to find Alfred, an angel... ( rated M but no descriptive stuff. This is based on a rp. ) ( PS: Happy birthday Annie ! Hope you like it )
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day. The forest covering most of Ivan's territory was quiet around a pond of clear water, which was covered with flowers floating at its surface. The only thing that wasn't normal was the presence of an angel on the demon's territory. This intruder was trapped in the middle of the pond, black strings tangled around his pure white wings and thin arms. The angel sighed and played with the water, kicking it gently.

Ivan was patrolling the area, he had to be careful due to some recent events. He heard the noise of water and turned his head, listening. He decided to go check the source of the noise, since it could be anything from an animal to an enemy.

The captive angel picked up a flower from the ones floating on the water and looked at it, his face showing no emotion. He then put the flower back in the pond and looked at the sky with a longing look in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Ivan had reached the pond and was behind a tree on the right. _"An angel ?..."_

Said angel opened his wings, but as soon as he tried to fly the black strings tightened around his wings and arms, and he yelped in pain "o-ow s-stop"

Ivan was still watching and wondered what to do with that angel, since he could have come as an enemy _"He fell into a trap... Should I kill him..."_

The strings loosened when the prisoner stopped struggling, and he rubbed his wings "If this keeps up it'll cut off my wings and arms~" He then started to wash off the blood.

Ivan stepped closer, deciding he would choose what to do with him after talking to him. He walked to the water as the angel continued to wash his wings. When he was close, Alfred finally looked up and saw him "Oh..."

Ivan stared at him, his demon tail swaying slowly as he judged the angel, who tilted his head "... hello" Ivan finally aswered "...Hello... It seems you are trapped on a demon's territory, da ?" "...Yeah" The shorter one's voice sounded like it hadn't been used in a while.

Ivan continued to stare at him, a bit tense since he didn't know if he should be mefious or if the other was harmless. "..." The latter just stared back, sitting on a crystal-like rock that standed in the middle of the pond "Is this your territory ?" The demon nodded "It is..." "You've been gone for a while then, or you just got it because it was a different demon that made me his trophy" Ivan raised an eyebrow "An intruder ?... Do you know where they are ?" Alfred nodded "He's sleeping in that cave over there" The demon looked at said cave "What does he look like ?" "Like you, but different colors" At that comment Ivan growled, knowing exactly who it was "Not him again..." He then walked to the cave.

When Ivan left, Alfred went back to washing his wings. But the small cave suddently exploded and the two demons appeared, fighting, the darker one being injuried. The angel jumped at the noise and hid behind the crystal rock, while the demons continued to fight without paying attention to him. Alfred watched, wondering why they were fighting since he thought they were brothers, due to their similar appearances. Ivan clawed at the other, who was his "2p" Victor, and made him bleed. The latter growled "You're supposed to be dead !" "And you're not supposed to be here." Ivan replied, his tail swaying angrily. "Heh, what ? you don't like what I've done to the place ?" Victor was smirking "This is _my_ territory !" Ivan punched his smirk off "Not anymore" The other demon attacked too.

They continued to fight, both getting hurt, but Ivan had the advantage since he surprised Victor in his sleep. The darker demon flied to Alfred, who as some angels do had healing powers. "Quickly heal me !" But Alfred stayed silent and unmoving. Ivan took part of his enemy's distraction and tackled him before biting his arm savagely, even tearing a chunk of flesh off. This made Victor yelp and growl more. At this moment the angel healed Ivan instead of Victor, who hit him accross the face for this, sending him back "You damn angel" But he didn't get the chance to focus on Alfred anymore, since the lighter demon twisted and broke his arm, making him yelp and fly away. "Damn you both !"

Alfred sat up in the water then rubbed his cheek, and Ivan walked closer. "Thanks for the help. Are you okay ?" The other nodded "I'll be fine... I'm used to it" The demon clapped his hands and the black strings trapping the angel disappeared. "You helped me, I won't keep you here" Alfred looked at his arms and wings "Y-You're really going to let me go ?" His eyes brightened up. "Even demons can be thankful." "Thank you so much !" The now free angel smiled brightly and hugged Ivan before pulling back and flying away. Ivan blinked in surprise and watched him leave. "...A hug ?..."


	2. Chapter 2

**~Years later~**

Ivan had been more careful about Victor and made a few allies, making sure his territory stayed his. He had sometimes thought about Alfred but quickly forgot him since he had more important things to take care of than a weird angel he only saw once.

Alfred had went home, then he had started training to make himself stronger, and also trained on being a better healer.

Ivan was now a respected, powerful and somewhat feared demon in his area. Alfred was a well know healer. He was flying with another angel who was bringing him to someone who got badly injuried. That happened to be near Ivan's territory...

Alfred went to the injuried angel and started to heal them. "This place looks familiar... We need to leave as soon as possible" The angel who came with him, Zack, raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Why ?" "Trust me... This isn't a place for angels" Alfred answered. Indeed, there was a sort of weird atmosphere telling them that they were almost in enemy territory. "Okay you're healed now, let's get him back-" The could hear a branch creak "-...home..." "Al ?" "Get behind me" He warned Zack, as a tall silhouette approached between the trees. "Zack get him out of here quickly" "...Okay be careful Al" The other flew off with the injuried. "We mean no harm. We were only helping an angel that was hurt, we'll stay off your land from now on" Alfred defended himself. The person came closer, intrigued by the familiarity of the voice "...?..."

Ivan could now be seen correctly, and looked at Alfred. The latter now had muscles instead of being skinny, his hair was a little longer and his eyes were brighter. He looked at him, recognizing the demon he met years ago. "Y-you're..." "And you're that angel..." Ivan had recognized him too, and was staring at him. "You changed" He remarked. "Let's just say your brother didn't really take care of me... But I've been training since I got free... How are your injuries ? Did they heal fully ? I did what I could" The angel explained. "Brother ? I don't have a brother... You mean Viktor ? He's more like...an evil clone of some sort... And yes, I'm fine" Ivan confirmed "An evil clone huh... Yeah I can agree with you on that... I see you're keeping your territory" The shorter blonde remarked "I'm not going to let anyone take it." The demon had a serious tone. "Well I'm not after it... I was only helping a wounded friend" Alfred justified his presence, hoping the other wouldn't consider him as a foe. "You're just at the border of my territory so... I guess it's fine" He shrugged.

Alfred looked around, suddently tensing up. "Friends of yours ?..." He knew he was surrounded and flew away before they got too close. "I'm never going to be captured again..." Some of the demons followed. "Let him go. He didn't invade us or anything" Ivan oredered them and they came down. "We shouldn't have let him go~" One of them growled. "He is no threat to us, let's not waste our time and energy." Ivan explained to calm him down. "If you say so~" He accepted. "Let's look for Viktor." Ivan decided to continue what they had been doing previously. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when we ambush him" "Da~ That will sure be nice" The leader of the demon agreed, as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Alfred had come back to his territory... Onlys to find his home in ruins.

"W-what the!?" He flew over to help the wounded. At the same time Ivan, who was looking for Victor, noticed he had left a trail thet went to the angels' territory. "So he's attacking them... Well, let's go back, it seems he has another target now" And with that he went back his own place.

After a few hours, one of his demons came. "Boss, you have a visitor" Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Who is that ?" He asked. "It's...an angel" This raised his interest. "I'll meet him" "Okay guys let him in" Ivan watched as Alfred walked in. "...I sure didn't expect to see you this often" "Same goes for you but... I need your help and you need mine.. Let's just say I know something very important that you need to know, but I'm not telling you until we can work something out. " Ivan narrowed his eyes and thought about what Alfred had just said, staying silent. "I'm not asking much... And I don't want anything from you" Alfred pleaded. "...Fine. But I need to know more about this" Ivan conceded. "Your clone is planning something... I won't tell you anymore until I know I can trust you" The angel precised. "If it's to kill Viktor, I agree to work with you" The demon seemed to like the idea. "I don't care what you do with him. Look he has an army that wants the whole area to themselves. Including your and my territory.. He kidnapped Angels with healing and farsight powers. He's coming to kill you and your friends off.. With the Angels he's taking they'll be healing them so it doesn't matter how much you attack them. With both the powers every wound will heal so they can't be killed... My friend with farsight powers told me this before he was cut off... But I can help you... It'll be awhile before he comes but I can cancel the healing so you can attack them... You need me or else you'll be killed off. All I'm asking in return is my friends freedom "

After his little speech, Alfred looked at Ivan expectantly and determined. "Sounds okay to me... So that's why he disappeared for some time..." Ivan had listened and was now frowning. "I wouldn't ask this if I knew I could do it on my own... I can cancel the healing but I'm outnumbered... Way outnumbered..." Alfred looked away, angry at himself, then muttered "How could I let this happen ..." "I'll fight with you. I need your help too, it seems..." The taller one agreed. "He can't be hurt unless I cancel the healing... Going against him will just get you all killed" The other explained, and Ivan nodded "I understand. Good thing you're on my side" "Consider it as returning the favor... He's not going to attack right away" The demon felt a bit relieved hearing that and nodded again "Good. We have time to prepare." The other demon, who had stayed in a corner during the conversation, asked if Alfred was a prisoner and earned a glare from the later. Ivan clarified the situation "He isn't. He's...an ally ? Treat him as such."

"What can an angel do to help us ?" The demon's contempt was clear. "May I show him what I can do ?" Alfred asked, and Ivan was interested to see that "Sure. Unless that implies killing or maiming him but I doubt that's the case." He agreed. "Angels don't kill... But I wouldn't mind becoming a fallen angel if needed" He precised, before dashing over to the demon and picking him up by the throat "Don't underestimate me" He then threw him across the room. "Of course, angels are innocent and we are ruthless monsters~" Ivan watched the short conflict with amusement, smirking slightly, while Alfred continued to fight with the other demon. Finally he pinned him down by his foot and asked "Do you understand now ?" His opponent growled but nodded.

Ivan clapped his hands, "Alright, stop fighting now~" ,and the angel let the other up. "Damn angel..." Alfred tsked and turned back to Ivan. "So I suggest you get your friends prepared for the fight" "This is what we are going to do. Do you know when they will arrive ?" "I don't know exactly, but my guess would be in a week or two... I can show your friends what I learned, what Victor can do now" The blond offered, and the demon tilted his head a bit. "He became stronger ?..." Alfred nodded "Yes... He has... He can now use dark magic as well as light from the angels he's kidnapped... Light magic works well against demons but for a demon to use it they need to..." He stopped himself. "So now he has light magic too... Continue what you were saying" Ivan was thoughtful. "Right. Anyway the point is he has magic... The dark magic can hurt me but shouldn't hurt you that much... That's where the light magic comes in. It won't hurt me but it'll hurt you guys." The other demon didn't seem to like what the blonde was saying. "Why should we trust a random angel ?" "I have many good reason to be trusted." Said angel replied. "What he says is true though... If Viktor has light magic it is a real disadvantage for us." Ivan agreed with Alfred. "I should be able to take it away from him" Ivan looked at him with sharp eyes "Really ?..." The other nodded "I'm a master healer... I don't don't just give powers to heal. I can also take." The pale demon seemed pleased "Good thing we work together."


End file.
